Jak's Final Adventure
by Re4per
Summary: did it, i uploaded, the fifth chapter oh and by the way, CLIFFHANGER ALERT. byebye
1. beginning

Jak's Final adventure.

Disclaimer, I do not own Jak, Keira, Daxter, or any of the characters featured in my story, these personas are the property of Naughty Dog.

"Jak, your trials are over, the ultimate evil is coming. Kor, the metal head leader, was merely his servant, he is coming for revenge Jak..."

Jak woke instantly, to discover that he was resting in a pool of sweat.  
He got up, looked around, and wondered, why the hell why it is alway's him.

Daxter was chatting with Tess incesantly, about nothing, meaning something. They were hitting round 6 of Daxters special brew, a concotion of alcohol that left you with no hangovers, and only one hour afterwards of being drunk when Daxter heard a subtle call, for him coming from the upstair bedroom he had installed for him and Jak to sleep in. "I'm coming Jak, hold on old buddy" Daxter called, and with a wave good-bye, he climbed into his special tube, easier for daxter to use then the stairs being an otsel, and moments later he was on the top floor, and asked Jak the stupid question. "Did ya call me Jak" Daxter said with a wickedly delightful grin. Jak simply ingnored the otsel's attempt to get him to laugh, with a struggle, and relayed the message he had gotten in the dream. "What the heck, we waste Maria, we go and we defeated Kor, and you mean to tell me that we're not done yet. Ughh let's go see Onin, The seer may have some information for us to chomp on, and some food for us to figure out, or some info to, ah screw it let's go.

Jak hurdled onto the zoomer he had watched Keira create, and with Daxter cursing like a drunk Krimson-Guard, sped down the fiercely crowded street to the bazaar. 

When Jak and Dax arrived, Onin's interpreter Pecker greeted them and said" Onin ask's the question, what did the dream say." Jak, used to the annoying ability of her's to read minds spoke the dream's contents, to the best of his ability while Daxter and Pecker duked it out, and somehow pecker managed to interpret her sign's while preventing Daxter from swinging the feather-weight monkey-bird mix. Jak then finally saw Onin's face, he had almost forgotten that she was not only blind, but mute as well, her strangely adorned body did little to hide the fact that she was getting old, extremely old. "She say's that there is a constantly growing number of metal head's gathering at the nest, and that you should check it out, hold on, um hmm, she add's, go to see Keira, you left your morph-gun there after the time you had to bring her to her home after you stayed up so late." Jak thanked Pecker, pulled daxter off of Pecker, and started on the first leg of his journey.

End Chapter one 


	2. enemy returns

Jak's Final adventure, chapter 2

disclaimer: you should know what im goin to say, if not here is the following remedy. turn off computer, go to sturdy brick wall, and bang your head against it as hard as you can until you know what im going to say.

As Jak and Daxter jumped off the zoomer, and walked into Keira's garage, Jak sensed a presence behind him. He turned abrubtly around and caught Keira as she flung herself twords him, his lips found hers, and they spun three more times before they stopped. "Okay Keira, enough fooling around, for now at least,i need to grab my gunJak walks over to the bench it's at and grabs it I left it here when i had to bring your wasted self back to your apartment, and there is something else..." Jak said, and told her about the dream, and what it had said. Keira then without missing a beat smacked him in the face and knocked the hero of Haven city to the ground. Before Jak could ask for an explanation, he tried to ask daxter for help, but Keira kept on hitting him, repeating " oh sure, yeah, go off again, and get yourself killed". While this was going on, Keira's eyes were filled to the brim with tear's; Jak too, although not from emotional pain; and daxter was sitting in a lounge chair eating popcorn and recording the whole thing. Daxter's furry face was spread in a smile, and explained to Keira that they were bringing a couple of Krimson Guards with them. She promptly started chatting with Daxter the usual things, threatning to kill him if Jak got hurt. Meanwhile, thanks to Daxter, Jak managed to sneak out and shouted immediately " COME ON DAX, HURRY!" Jak then put the petal to the metal on his zoomer and got out of there. Keia then whispered to herself, sobbing silently, " Jak please dont get hurt." She then realized, she was in love.

After Jak arrived at the metal head nest, he told Daxter to stay with the zoomer, and to guard it. Daxter replied by pulling out a cigar, an army hat, and a small blaster pistol with the power of a blaster but none of the kick. Jak then ran into the cave. Immediately he leaned against the wall, heard a voice, and the grunts of metal heads, three as far as he could tell. He cautiously peered around the corner and saw a metal head leaving the chamber which the voice was coming from, and bent back around the corner. When the metal head rounded the corner, Jak dashed at it. the metal head, seeing Jak coming, dashed after Jak. The metal head swung it's claws but Jak ducked under it's attack and grabbed the offending arm. Jak then flipped the metal head on it's back, and punched it in it's face with enough power that he shattered it's skull gem. Sprinting away from the dead metal head's corpse, he lept into the chamber where the voice was coming from. Jak pulled out his morph gun, and shot the two other meta heads. He then turned his attention to the voice. Jak then gasped, "you, you're dead." the hologram then said, "i never was dead Jak, hahahahahahaha, you never would have guessed that Kor was my servant, would you. Hahaha, excellent. My army is preparing to move out. I'll let you go warn the city Jak. Jak swallowed his pride, and ran back to Daxter and the zoomer. before Dax could even ask a question, he grabbed him, jumped on the zoomer, and sped back to the city. While speeding back to the city, Daxter heard Jak mumbling, "Erol, still alive?"

End chapter two,

whew, two chapters done in one day, oh well, please review, i wanted to give two chapters to the audience so they could review efficiently. 


	3. preparation

Jak's final adventure chapter three Preperation for battle.

"What did you say?" Torn exclaimed, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. A former Krimson Guard, he had the Krimson tatoo's all over his body. There were so many in fact, that he had gained the nickname, Tatooed wonder. After Jak had told the key people, he located Keira, told her, and insisted she find cover. Jak then felt a tap on his shoulder, and Torn was standing there, "this explains all those guerilla attacks by metal heads recently, they have been doing test attacks, searching for our weaknesses. We should start preparing. after Torn say's this his communicatorJak, go down to the stadium, 20 combat metal heads are slaughtering innocents down there. MOVE, and hell take you if you screw this up Jak."

"Look it's Jak" all the people traped in the stadium looked at the entrance and saw Jak there, standing tall. Morph gun in his hands, blond hair blowing in the wind, and Daxter taunting the metal heads from his shoulder, Jak ran into action. He switched his gun to peace maker mode and fired off two rounds. The energy blasts took out 15 of the metal heads, but the remaining 5 started glowing with an unholy light. Then, there bodies swirled together, and formed one giant metalhead. Standing roughly 10 feet tall, It brought its fist down at Jak. Jak seeing this coming from a mile off, jumped backwards, and while still in midair, grabbed the descending fist's knuckles and flipped onto the arm. The metal head startled by his acrobatics, tryed to shake him off, but Jak deftly jumped to the other arm, but before he could completely land, he saw a bit of orange, and the metal head head-butted him. Thankfully it was a very weak attack, but he wondered why he didn't feel a poke from its horn, so Jak was able to absorb it, and while the head was still in the area, Jak did a mid-air back flip and brought his foot to meet the metal heads face. The force of the impact was so strong, that it seperated the creatures head from its shoulders. Blood then started gushing out of the necks stump, Jak then said to daxter, "we showed him didnt wa, Dax, where are you." Jak heard a groan behind him, and saw Daxter lying on the ground. "Jak it would have killed you instantly with its horn, ugh, get me to a hospitaaghh" Daxter then passed out after saying this.

Jak then walked into daxters room two day's later. "How is his wound doctor" Jak stuttered. the doctor then explained that the puncture of Daxters body wasn't that bad, and it only hit his shoulder, he should be up and complaining again in a week. "Jak, we heard the new's, so Daxter took the blow for you, how brave." Jak turned and looked at Asheling, who was visiting a couple of KG's in the hospital, " but we have some bad news, look out the window." Jak complied, and saw the horror beyond the cities boundaries, it was the metal head armies.

"You will probably not survive the attack, but remember this, your death will MEAN something." Jak paused allowing his soldiers to cheer. He then started contemplating what to do. He left the room, and shouted the following words at his leave, "meet me at the city gates, the battle is about to begin!"

whew, done, alright time to read rest for a bit, end chapter three. 


	4. The battle

Jak's final adventure parts four.

The battle

About time, been working on this one in school, well, hope you enjoy it.

"We advise all civilians to locate to the shelter." Came Ashelins booming voice from over the cities speaker, Jak started to summon all the courage he had. For the metal head army was a sweeping black mass coming across the plains. The plan has to work. The battle field consisted of this setup: atop the city walls were snipers led by torn, then there was the actual army consisting of 10,000 soldiers and still growing, this particular force was led by Jak and Sig. The battle field itself was a huge plain, with twenty spear trenches for the metal heads to cross, during this time the metal heads would be shot at by the snipers, then the rest was up to Jak and Sig.

"You ready chili pepper, man, just imagine all of these trophies that were going to get, whew, twenty thousand metal heads. Oh well the battle begins." Jak merely nodded in agreement.

As the metal heads rushed across the plains, there numbers were slowly decreasing, by trench ten, they only had 16,000 number left, but these were the combat metal heads, specially trained for this battle, and they hurdled over the trenches, only one-hundred yards from the army. "FOR HAVEN CITYYYYY!"Came Jak's voice then they started the charge. The two armies clashed, and Jak and Sig were already cutting down the metal heads, but their soldiers were dying as well, Jak felt the uncontrollable rage once again surging through the body, and transformed into Dark Jak, and started dashing through the army, slaughtering metal heads. Impaling one with his claws, Jak grabbed the head of another and ripped it off, showering it's own comrades in it's blood. The krimson guards were winning, and the metal heads started separating into two groups, making a path. Jak then transformed back, and then saw a single metal head coming for him. Jak then took out his morph gun and before he could shoot it with the blaster, it spoke" put away your weapon, mortal, if you can defeat me we will leave and come again another day, if not we will send in the second regiment, now let us BEGIN!"

The metal head had flung itself at Jak, but he jumped out of the way. Putting his morph gun in its holster he heard a call," be careful chili pepper" Jak did not even have to think who that was. He then charged at the metal head, leaping into the air, he performed his famous spinning kick. The metal head grabbed his leg, spun him round and round and slamming him into the ground. Jak leapt to his feet and punched it in the face, but it was barely even fazed, and slashed him before he could move in the chest. He replied by doing a dashing punch uppercut and spinning kick combo, and the force of these blows took their toll on both Jak and the metal head. Blood was now seeping freely from the metal head and Jak. The metal head then leapt at Jak, but he finished it by sidestepping and doing his spinning kick, landing it in the metal heads neck. The metal head crashed into the dust, and didn't get up. The metal heads then retreated.

Back in the planning room, "Jak we don't have enough men to survive another attack like that, you are going to have to take out there leader, understand? You will need a band of five warriors, and you leave at midnight tonight. Start looking for companions, four of them, cause I'm coming with you." Jak then left the room.

Whew, that one was a doozie. Please for the love of your god review.


	5. Mission: Danger

Chapter five of Jaks final adventure

Mission: danger

Jak had already gained four members for his adventure for his mission. Torn, Ashelin, Sig, and he, but he needed only one more member. The sky above him rumbled with the thunder, and then the thought flashed to him, he had his fifth member already, and he was always with him, so all for the good, he headed towards the palace.

"Ms. Governess we are now approaching the metal head nest, we will drop you off now as to disguise your appearance." Said the driver of the air train ship we'll let you go now. At that he pushed the button that teleported Jak, Sig, Daxter, Ashelin, and Torn. "Let's go before the metal heads notice we are here. Jak you take the front, Sig in the middle, me and Torn will take the rear, Daxter, just shut up and get on Jak's shoulder. Let's move out."

The rest of the group just continued along in the correct formation, when all of a sudden Daxter, the big mouth of the entire gang, yelled "Ahhhh, we're surrounded by metal heads." "What are you waiting for waste em'!" Sig shouted, bringing peacemaker up and shooting with deadly accuracy and timing he was known for. Torn and Ashelin were cutting through the metal head forces like a sword. Jak and Daxter were making an amazing combination: Jak punching and kicking and blasting in a deadly combo attack: Daxter shouting out insults, (A/N what else would Daxter be doing). Jak then saw out of the corner of his eye a metal head approaching. To counter the foolish metal heads attack, he punched the ugly creature, knocking the unlucky metal head in front of him flying into a cliff. The wall made a rumbling noise, our hero looked up and received a chunk of rock to his head, and he was out.

( it was necessary to make this story work, I am sorry Jak. )

"ughh, what happened"

(A/N he doesn't know, after all, he just got slammed in the head by a giant piece of debris)

"You are my simple guest Jak, yet, you are welcome to watch your friends provide entertainment," came a voice from the abyss. "EROL" Jak screamed," WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM YOU UGLY, SCHEMING, BASTARD." Erol merely laughed, and pointed to Jak's left. Jak looked, and soon wished he hadn't, the metal heads was torturing all his friends. Then Jak noticed Daxter was not among them. Jak was about to say something when he noticed Erol didn't seem to care, no, didn't seem to know that Daxter had went with him. Jak then heard a whispering in his ear, " I'm right here buddy, don't worry, that's not them, the metal freaks only managed to capture you, he wants to meet dark for some reason I dunno, any way's look closely." Jak complied, and noticed the marks left by the metal heads 'entertainment' disappeared after a couple of moments. Jak, enraged that he had been fooled, broke free from his chains, and said two words, "lets go" and flung himself at Erol. Too late, he noticed Erol was standing in front of a cliff. The two econians fell off the cliff. Then Jak saw a bright light, and he murmured one word. "Heaven,"

Jak and Erol then found themselves on the mountaintop of the metal head nest. "Are you ready Jak? By the way, PREPARE TOO DIE" Erol said, transforming into a dark version of himself and charging towards Jak. Jak mimicked Erol, transformed and dashed towards Erol. And as the two titans collide…

(A/N sorry for the cliffie.)

Preview for the next chapter. SHOWDOWN: As Erol and Jak battle, Jak's companions fight make their way too the summit, but because of the dark eco fling around, are forced too watch as Jak fights the battle of his life. But if he doesn't finish it soon, the metal head army approaching Haven will wipe the city off the face of the planet.

Whew, sorry, hope it was long as hoped if not, sorry, people have been asking me to update, I promise, Showdown will be the final, and the longest chapter, later, by the way thank you everyone for the reviews. END


	6. SHOWDOWN

Showdown

Chapter six

Sorry everyone for the chapter cliffhanger that I left at my last update. And sorry for this being so late, at that, enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sig, where are we" Torn said, "and are you sure we are heading in the Jak's direction." "Yes cherries, now let's go, if my readout is right, Jak is on the mountaintop, but how he can be surviving that lightning storm is beyond me."

"OH MY GOD SIG, THAT IS NOT A STORM, THAT'S JAK, AND OH MY FREAKIN' GOD IS THAT EROL!" Daxter yelled" those are dark eco bolts".

(A/N, I have to listen to CSKerries on this one, got to refer to people on the outside so even though most of you realized the electricity thing, I kinda gotta be captain obvious here) Ashelin then replied, "come on lets move it then."

"You cannot win Jak, I am almost pure dark eco now, and you, you are nothing more than a mockery" Erol shouted. "You had better watch it Erol" Jak hissed wickedly swinging his claw and connecting it with Erol's head" or this mockery is going to skin you alive."

Jak then threw himself at Erol, and took the offensive. Swipe after swipe, Jak was backing Erol into a corner. Then, Jak punched his claw through Erol's stomach, except; he was no longer there when the hit connected. "Better watch where you are swinging Jak," Errol spat venomously. Then Errol took the offensive, and after a few well-placed slashes, broke through Jak's guard and impaled him. Errol then threw Jak to the ground, an impish grin taking his face as Jak returned to normal.

"Come on everyone, we are almost there," Ashelin said. Then a piercing scream came from the summit. Daxter flung himself from Sig's shoulder and climbed up the summit with amazing agility. He then came to Jak's fallen form. "Jak, Jak what's the matter Jak." Daxter collapsed into a sobbing heap at seeing his friend in that condition. Daxter raised his head and looked into Jak's eyes, and saw something… different. He saw a light, and it was growing brighter.

(A/N I finished Jak 3 so I can now bring light Jak out in all his glory. Score.)

Jak stood up then, and started glowing with a holy light, the wound in his chest closing rapidly. For a moment, he saw a precursor in front of him. The creature was smiling. Errol then lunged at Jak, but Jak merely stood up and with Daxter on his shoulder looked at Errol. Jak then jumped at Errol and directed his fist into Errol's face, knocking him to the ground. Jak stood over him. A peaceful image etched into his face. He pointed on_e _hand at the dark eco creature, and shot out a blast of light eco, destroying Errol completely. Jak then returned to his normal form. Jak stood over him. A peaceful image etched into his face. He pointed one hand at the dark eco creature, and shot out a blast of light eco, destroying Errol completely. Jak then returned to his normal form. He then collapsed.

_What happened?_

_You have been given the gift._

_What gift?_

_The ultimate one, now rest hero, you have earned some peace. _

Well how is that for a chapter, yes yes I know it could be longer but I am sorry.

But then again, NO ONE GAVE ME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS, (fakes sobbing. Anyways adios amigos.

Are you still here, alright alright. Here is the preview.

EPILOGUE, (hope that is how it's spelt.) Basically it's the happily ever after. out


End file.
